


The Classics

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Saints Row
Genre: 80's Music, 90's Music, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Pierce hadn’t really thought about what kind of music the Boss listened to.





	The Classics

Pierce hadn’t really thought about what kind of music the Boss listened to. But if he had, he’d never have considered 80s and 90s music. As they swerved through the streets, Hex sang, tapped the steering wheel and even danced along.

“Can we maybe listen to something else?” He asked as they narrowly avoided another car.

“What’s wrong with the classics?” She snapped.

“They’re shit! That’s what’s wrong with them!” Pierce exclaimed, against his better judgement. Hex frowned, before turning up the volume, muffling the screams of the people they ran over.

“Well, you clearly haven’t listen to enough then.”


End file.
